Withered Mistletoe
by shortysportsluva
Summary: It's Christmas and I'm wicked bored soooo I decided to write a little ONESHOT its a songfic! knock your socks off


**Sarah: Hey Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it!! I am really bored and playing with my new laptop so I decided to write a oneshot. i also happened to be listening to Paramore so I chose one fo their songs. **

**The song featured in this fic is "Hello Hello" by Paramore.**

* * *

The girls were finishing cleaning up the chaos in the café. This evening they had a Christmas Party and many people came and ate and had a wonderful time. Lettuce manned the vacuum cleaner and Pudding was carrying too many dishes. Ichigo mopped the entire floor of the Café in record speed. She pulled a chair out from under one of the tables and plopped herself down into it. Gasping and breathing for air she noticed a pair of shiny shoes tapping in her direction. She looked up and saw a blonde haired teenager passing her the death glare.

"Wait don't talk," Ichigo said before Ryou had the chance to speak. "Let me guess. Okay lets see… You either A. silently want me to take the hint to get up, B. trying to configure some sarcastic remark for catching me just sitting down right after you saw me working my butt off, or C. appreciating how beautiful I look." Ichigo said indignantly and watched the calm look on Ryou's face flicker. It was really hard to knock him off his feet.

"Ichigo if I were you I would not think it wise to be smart mouthing my boss," he came and sat next to her.

"Ryou I'm shocked! You didn't say anything mean to me!" Ichigo said pretending to be in the utmost shock. He looked at her and sighed quietly.

"I'm tired leave me alone."

"Oh Ryou I am so sure. All of those girls all over you. Must make for something exhausting. You better not be doing anything naughty with--"

"ICHIGO!" Ryou turned and screamed. "I take this as you not wanting your pay check! Thanks now I have an extra forty dollars to spend," Ryou resumed his cool appearance and trudged off towards the staircase.

"Ugh are you joking! What the--" He placed a finger on her lips.

"Ah, ah, ah. Profanity will only get me more money!!!" Ryou removed his finger at a painfully slow pace. Ichigo's face turned as red as her hair.

She snorted. "Like you need more money." She quietly whispered under her breath.

Ichigo resumed to cleaning. She had washed every table top and swept every nook and cranny of the shop. It looked absolutely spotless. She whipped out her cell phone and looked at her missed calls. She had about twenty missing from Masaya and one voice mail. Ichigo got excited and wondered what her boyfriend had to say. Maybe a Christmas date? Alone time to spend with each other?

Ichigo clicked on her voice mail button and entered in her code. Sitting in her work uniform looking as happy as ever awaiting the voice message her love had sent her. Masaya's voice finally scratched out from the speaker.

_**"Hello Ichigo! Uhm, its Masaya if you didn't know already. Well I'm just calling to tell you **__**that I can't do anything with you for Christmas this year. I'm going to be with my other girlfriend… CRUD! Uh, sorry Ichigo I think I should end this, well you know, us? I gotta go now. Uhm bye."**_

Click. That was it? He had called Ichigo so many times to end it? How insensitive! He ended it on the message to! What was that? He couldn't face her?

Tears brimmed in her eyes and Ichigo stood there slowly pulling the cell phone away from her ears. She told herself that she was not going to cry over this. She would fix it. She'd find a way.

"I'll call him and give him a piece of my mind!" Ichigo wiped her eyes and entered his number into her cell phone.

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?_

_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone._

Something vibrated in his pocket. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked at the contact and saw Ichigo's name shining in the dark.

"Sorry about that," Masaya turned his phone on silent and returned to slobbering all over his girl friend's face.

"What the heck!" I am going to keep calling him until he picks up his freaking phone!' Ichigo went to enter his phone number in again. She waited and listened to the steady ringing of the call going through.

Masaya's girlfriend was asleep on his shoulder and he decided to look at his cell phone to see if he received any missed calls during his make out session. His screen looked like this:

**Ichigo**

**Ichigo**

**Ichigo **

**Ichigo**

**Ichigo **

**Ichigo**

**Ichigo**

**Ichigo **

**Ichigo**

**Ichigo **

**Ichigo**

**Ichigo**

**Ichigo **

**Ichigo**

**Ichigo **

"Jeeze she is relentless!" Aggravated, he flipped open the top to his cell phone and called Ichigo back.

Ichigo's phone began to vibrate and flashed little lights in her hand. When she saw that the caller ID belonged to Masaya, she immediately answered.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered as casually as possible.

"Uh hey, its Masaya if you didn't already know." at the sound of his voice her eyes started to tear up again.

"I got your message. Please if you'd be so kind as to tell me what I did wrong?" Ichigo sharply hissed.

_I opened up my life to you__I_

_'ve told you everything I knew_

_You listen so close__You listen so close when love was just a way out_

_But you're going deaf now_

_Yeah you've turned your head around_

"Didn't I explain it in my message?" Masaya recoiled not hiding his obvious want to hang up the phone that very second.

"Well you made it clear that you cheated on me, got a new girlfriend and you were breaking up with me, want to fill in the blanks?" Ichigo let a tear escape freely from the corner of her eye. She quickly blinked it away.

"Actually I think that pretty much explains it. Bye." Masaya flipped his phone shut signifying the end of the call.

"AH!" Ichigo screamed in agitation. "He is in for a rude awakening," Ichigo said to herself as she violently punched in his number again. She got his answering machine. Good that's what she wanted.

**"You know what Masaya? I never really knew that you were a jerk that picked up whores like every two minutes. And now that I know that I am going to tell you that I hope you end up alone. No girl deserves to have the disappointment of having you as a boyfriend! I HOPE YOUR HEART ROTS!"**

Click.

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?_

_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone._

_You'll be sorry to hear, I'm doing fine now._

_Sorry to hear, you're without me now._

_You blew up the world I built for us_

_Destroyed our secret universe_

_Threw out the trust I put in you_

_Making me feel like I'd been used_

_And now I'm reminded_

_That I was just blinded._

Ichigo gathered up her things and slammed the door to the Café. Not knowing that Ryou was sitting in the kitchen eating leftovers… hearing her whole conversation.

"I shouldn't smile, but I am so relieved. I don't know why. But maybe I could comfort her?" he pondered all of thoughts racing through his mind as he shoved a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth and gulped down half of his milk.

The icy ground was covered in a sheet of snow as Ichigo trudged through the stormy weather. She was making her way to Masaya's house to really show him how she felt. "I'm going to make it clear, that he is not going to make it out of this getting the last word." Ichigo passed the school campus and entered the neighborhood that Masaya lived in. She looked down the dark street and picked out the blue house that belonged to the Aoyama family. She walked up the steps to his door and before she got the chance to pound the innocent door to a woody pulp, Masaya creaked it open.

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?_

_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone._

_You'll be sorry to hear, I'm doing fine now._

_Sorry to hear, you're without me now._

"What now? You've caused me enough stress for a lifetime!" he complained as the cold air flew through the door into his house. Ichigo loosened her scarf and cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're a lowlife creep that deserves no love in his life. I never knew you're parents raised you with such morals. When or if you marry I want to be there to tell you're wife this story. I want to tell every lover you will ever have the story of how you drop girls like trash. This will haunt you for the rest of your miserable, low life." Ichigo concluded with a heavy breath.

_I'm doing fine, you'll be alright_

_Maybe you'll think of me tonight..._

_Y__ou're doing fine, _

_I'll be alright_

_Just give me time, yeah..._

Masaya looked weary eyed at Ichigo. He sighed and slammed the door in her face. She managed to get a breath out before she ran away in tears. She couldn't go home. She couldn't go to any of her friends' houses. Before she resorted to sleeping in the cold park for the night, she thought of a place that she could at least hope to find a warm place to sleep for the night.

The Café.

She sprinted toward the direction of the café in the dark night. Breathing heavily as she reached the darkened doors. The tears that were once streaming down her face threatened to freeze on her cheeks. She stopped in front of the Mew Mew Café doors and knocked loud. And she kept on knocking. Her eyes were shut so no more tears could spill. When she opened them, she saw Ryou standing there looking unpleasant. He flipped on the lights and allowed her to come inside.

"What are you--" But before he could finish complaining, Ichigo dropped her things at the door and ran into his chest. She encircled his waist letting tears fall freely onto his skin. His eyes became totally compassionate and he slid his arms around her as well. There they stood for who knows how long.

"Ryou I'm sorry for earlier I didn't mean it. I can't go home so please let me stay here for the night. I'll stay in the dining room I'm warm enough," Ichigo said pulling away to bow her head. Ryou put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up oh so slightly. He leaned down and put his hand on the small of her back and softly dropped his lips onto hers.

Ryou broke the kiss and wiped Ichigo's tears away. "No. You've been through a tough time tonight. You can sleep in my room tonight. Ichigo smiled in gratitude and out of habit put her arms around Ryou's waist as he walked her up the stairs. And they both collapsed on the bed in a well needed slumber… Ichigo's thoughts about Masaya suddenly vanished. Now she was focused on a new love…

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?_

_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone._

_I don't want to hear you're doing fine_

_Don't wanna hear I'm without you now._

_I'm without you now._

* * *

**Sarah: So how'd I do? Not the best but I think it went along with the song a little bit don't you?**


End file.
